


The Glasses Effect

by AmericanTimelord



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanTimelord/pseuds/AmericanTimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glasses. They are more powerful than you could even imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glasses Effect

 Glasses. For the longest time I thought they enhanced vision, but they do so much more. I had to leave super early to be the first one at the meeting, so I stayed at Mattie's house. I groggily got up, pushed glasses on my face. Changing quickly, I jumped in the car and sped down the street to the convention plaza. I burst through the door to find France had beat me there.

“France, ce que l'enfer? Pourquoi obtenez vous ici si tôt?

“L'Amérique, je ne savais pas que tu parlais français. Bon pour vous”

“Français? Je. .. je parle français?!?”

“Et vous comprenez ce que je dis”

“J'ai attrapé le français! Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû venir!”

Someone came panting through the door after me.

“Alfred! You took my glasses this morning!”

“J'ai pris...Oh Matthieu, Dieu merci. Je ne saisis pas après tout le français!

We immediately switched the frames. It made sense after I thought about it, since his glasses are Quebec afterall.

“Ah, It's good to speak english”


End file.
